


A Cry In The Dark

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell but I needed to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cry In The Dark

Siobhan finds Marian, alone, shaking and refusing to admit that she was nearly killed, nearly brought to her knees by Sarah. Sarah had, of course, recognized the woman instantly, letting her up and going to find Siobhan. Her touch lingers on Marian's shoulder, hesitant. 

"I thought I'd lost you..."

"I thought you hated me."

"Marian..."

Siobhan's accent plays on her name and she looks up, barely hiding her emotions. She can't fight it anymore. 

"Fuck."

Siobhan mutters the word, pulling Marian up, her lips pressing instantly to Marian's, her hands tight around Marian's arms as she looks at her, then she moves, picks Marian up, carrying her inside. Marian doesn't resist. Can't resist. By the time Marian's back hits the bed, her clothing all but ripping under Siobhan's touch, she is fully submitting to whatever Siobhan has planned. She needs her. Needs to feel. Siobhan doesn't hesitate for a second, shrugging off her clothing and moving over her. Marian says nothing, just clings desperately to Siobhan's shoulders, letting Siobhan's kiss and Siobhan's insistant hands wash away all doubt.


End file.
